Une affaire au poil !
by LilinetteNOPE
Summary: Si Sam n'avait jamais été un homme mais bien un chien, affectif et obéissant. Et si pour la première fois, Dean connaissait la sorcellerie d'une façon tout à fait nouvelle. Surtout quand le chien qui vous accompagne depuis longtemps se voit transformer en un géant trop tactile. Sam/Dean. Le rating évoluera sûrement au fil des chapitres !
1. Chapter 1 Partie 1

Bonjour ! Voici ma première fiction, soyez gentil les gens ! Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes que je n'aurais pas vu, et surtout dite moi ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture !

_Malheureusement Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : J'ai perdu mon chien !<strong>

Dean roulait vers le garage de Bobby, en direction du Dakota du sud. Depuis la mort de son père il n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Il avait chassé quelques esprits sans grande joie. Mais l'envie de revoir Bobby, avait été trop forte, s'il pouvait trouver un peu de réconfort chez lui, il le considérait comme son deuxième père. Il n'était pas du genre à avouer ses sentiments, il préférait éviter le sujet avec des blagues vaseuses. Pour lui montrer ses sentiments était un signe de faiblesse, c'est ce que lui avait appris sont père. Bobby avait le don de deviner sans qu'il ne dise rien, et pour le rassurer il lui offrait un verre de whiskey.

Il avait traqué l'enflure qui avait tué son père et décidé de se poser, de mettre de côté son rang de chasseur pour se reposer. Une petite pause. Bien sur il irait aider les gens qui voudront de son aide et irait faire quelques chasses mais sans plus. Il avait réussit à trouver un appartement et un boulot dans un garage, la belle vie quoi !

Un jappement le fit sortir de ses pensés. Il regarda par le rétroviseur et sourit à l'animal couché sur la banquette arrière.

- Tu veux te dégourdir les pattes, Sammy ?

Le chien aboya, comprenant qu'il pourrait enfin descendre de cette voiture. Il trouva une station d'essence et s'y gara, il sortit Sam –car c'était son vrai nom, mais les surnoms fusait vite avec lui- et fit le plein. Le chien fit quelques mètres avant de revenir surveiller son maître.

Sam été un adorable labrador brun, avec de long poil et des yeux chocolat presque vert. Un chien que tout le monde trouvait beau, que tout le monde voulait caresser.

Dean avait toujours voulut avoir un chien, sans jamais se l'avouer, c'était dangereux d'emmener un animal avec lui et lorsque dans une animalerie il vit qu'il vendait des chiots il n'avait pas hésité une seconde pour rentrer dans la boutique. C'était en rentrant qu'il avait réfléchit, il n'avait pourtant pas reculé. Il y avait quelques chiots dans une caisse, tous différent. Il avait mit sa main dans la caisse et Sam était venu le premier. Il avait aboyé et c'était frotté contre sa main. Il l'avait de suite prit.

Il lui avait apprit très vite à obéir, c'était un chien très intelligent. Sociable, actif et très joueur. Pas gourmand, pourtant on lui avait dit que les chiens étaient de vrais ventres sur pattes. Pas Sam, c'était l'exception. Sam était protecteur, très protecteur. Sa présence se faisait tout de suite sentir quand Dean ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec une personne. Cette attention l'avait toujours étonné, mais il s'en fichait, en retour il aimait son chien comme personne. Il n'avait personne d'autre à aimer, et enchainer les coups d'un soir était la seul chose qu'il savait faire.

Au début avec toutes ses chasses ça avait été dur, mais Sam savait parfaitement quoi faire. Il était resté au début dans les motels avant de quelquefois accompagner son maître sur des petites chasses. Il faisait un duo du tonnerre ! Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas l'emmener pour aller interroger des suspects, il lui ordonnait juste de rester devant la maison.

- Reste là, je vais chercher de quoi tenir la route. Ordonna t il.

Le chien alla donc près de la voiture et attendit. Le regardant avec des yeux de chien battu, décidemment il était trop mignon. Personne ne pouvait résister à ses yeux. Des yeux de chiot pleurant. Il était heureux, il ne manquait de rien, il avait toute l'attention qu'il désirait avec les câlins de son maître. Sam aimait qu'on s'occupe de lui, et qu'une personne en particulier s'occupe de lui : Dean.

Il revint vite avec son café, de quoi ne pas s'endormir. Une femme caressait doucement l'animal, il s'approcha curieux et sourit à la femme, une blonde avec des yeux d'un azur pur.

- Vous avez un magnifique chien. Fit-elle, flattant la tête de Sam de caresse.

- C'est un vrai tombeur. Rit Dean.

Sam se rapprocha de lui et jappa en attente de papouille. Dean secoua la tête et se mit à sa hauteur pour assouvir ses attentes. L'inconnu les regardait, une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux bleus. Il releva la tête vers la femme pour discuter un peu avec elle, histoire de se réveiller un peu mais plus rien. Il n'y avait personne autour d'eux, la femme été partit.

Il se releva, haussant les épaules en direction de Sammy et lui ouvrit la portière pour le laisser rentrer dans la voiture. Il faisait des rencontres bizarres des fois. Il s'assied et fouilla dans son sac, il avait prit des gâteau pour lui. S'il arrivait à les retrouver. Il prit le paquet, déjà bien entamé, et lança une friandise qu'il attrapa au vol. Il lui lança quelques unes avant de ranger le paquet. Ils devaient y aller, histoire qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tard chez Bobby.

Il démarra avec, encore, à l'esprit le souvenir de la femme de la station.

Il gara l'impala devant le garage du vieil homme. Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Hourra, chantonna Dean. Il sortit de sa chérie et ouvrit une nouvelle fois à Sammy. Il ferma les portes et prit sa valise dans le coffre.

Bobby l'accueilli avec un grand sourire, et une bière. Sam remua la queue en le voyant et Bobby donna une tape au chien avant de revenir sur Dean.

- Alors, qu'est ce qui t'amène chez moi mon grand ?

- J'avais envie de me reposer un peu, et voir comment ce dragueur de Bobby allait !

La soirée se déroula sans accroche, ils dinèrent et Dean alla rapidement se coucher épuisé par le trajet qu'il avait fait. Sam le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre. C'était là où il dormait tout le temps quand il venait chez lui. Il y rentra et laissa Sammy aller se coucher sur le tapis, au pied de son lit. Il posa son sac près de l'armoire, il rangerait ses affaires, il ne savait pas combien de temps il resterait ici.

Il en profita pour prendre une douche, il revint avec un boxer et s'écroula sur le lit. Il entendit Sam japper et le sommeil le prit d'un coup.

Puis tout se déroula bizarrement, il ne savait pas si c'était un rêve ou bien si il était réveiller. La femme de la station était dans sa chambre, elle s'accroupit près de Sam et celui pleurnicha. Dean voulu se lever, malheureusement ses membres ne voulaient pas lui obéir.

- Vous serez enfin heureux tout les deux, entendit Dean puis ce fut le trou noir.

Le lendemain il se leva en sursaut. Il sauta de son lit et s'assied près de son chien ce qui le réveilla lui aussi. Le chasseur fit une inspection de son chien, cherchant une marque ou autre chose. Rien. Décidemment cette femme venait à hanter ses rêves. Il se trouvait bête, il se mit à rire et Sam vint lui lécher le visage, comme pour lui souhaiter le bonjour.

- Bonjour, mon gros, t'as bien dormi ? Pas de visite nocturne, hein … Ton maître devient un peu parano. Il rigolait en disant ça, au fond de lui ça l'inquiétait. Il devait absolument faire une petite recherche.

Il prit un petit déjeuner, lançant quelques morceaux de viandes à son labrador. Sammy restait couché sous la chaise de son maître. Bobby entra dans la cuisine et sourit à voyant les deux énergumènes.

- Salut gamin.

- Salut … Dit, est ce que tu connais une femme, dans la trentaine, elle a les cheveux blonds courts, des yeux bleus ?

- Pas à ma connaissance, pourquoi ? Tu cherche un esprit ? Demanda le vieux grincheux.

- Non, non. Je l'avais vu à une station avant de venir ici, et j'ai rêvé d'elle. Avoua soudainement Dean.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ?

- Et bien … A chaque fois elle allait voir Sam. Un vrai Don juan ce chien. Le chien en question releva la tête vers eux.

Bobby le regardait, intrigué, il lui assura qu'il ferrait des recherches pour lui, et repartit à ses occupations. Il restait devant sa tasse de café, à attendre que le temps passe plus vite. Sammy aboya.

- Qu'est ce qui y a mon beau ?

Il tapota sa tête et il lui envoya un de ses regards larmoyants. C'était son point faible, il se mit à rire, encore, et lui donna une caresse.

Le matin Dean passa la journée à réfléchir devant son émission préféré, avec le beau docteur sexy. Et comme d'habitude Sam était à ses pieds, dormant, attendant le moment où son maître l'appellerait. Dans l'après midi, Bobby ne voulait pas qu'il passe ses journées à regarder des émissions débile, il le prit donc dans une chasse qu'il avait commençait depuis une semaine. Un esprit énervant qui s'enfuyait trop vite pour le pauvre vieux.

Il enfila donc sa veste et partit en compagnie de Bobby. Il décida de laisser Sam dans la maison, qu'il veille ici. C'était plus prudent. La chasse fut épuisante. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire cette chasse. Ca avait été horrible. Il avait du courir après l'esprit, le neutraliser avant qu'il ne blesser Bobby. Une journée éprouvante.

Il était rentré, avait jeté son manteau et ses chaussures et n'avait pas prit le peine de sa déshabiller plus avant de plonger sur son lit, dans les bras de Morphée. Cette nuit là il rêva encore de cette femme, mais cette fois ci Sam n'était plus là, à la place la femme parlait à un homme. Il était de dos à lui, il ne put donc qu'observer son dos et ses cheveux, anormalement long, en bataille.

Dean fut réveillé cette fois par le rayon de soleil qui avait réussit à se frayer un chemin entre les rideaux tirés. Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Il réalisa qu'il était encore habillé.

- Et merde … Soupira le chasseur.

Il avait horriblement mal aux jambes, il se leva tout de même. Il alla dans la salle de bain et sut dès la première seconde qu'une chose n'était pas normale du tout. Il ouvrit la porte avec une sensation nouvelle dans la poitrine et tomba nez à nez avec un homme, barbotant tranquillement dans la mousse et l'eau de la baignoire. Ce dernier ne l'avait peut être pas vu, car il continuait de jouer avec la mousse. Il avait les cheveux bruns, touchant ses épaules, et son visage ne lui était pas familier du tout.

- Qu'est ce que- …

L'inconnu sembla le remarquer et son sourire s'élargit, laissant voir des canines blanches. Quant à lui, il était toujours choqué, son cerveau avait décidé de faire une petite pause. L'homme se leva et sortit de la baignoire. Dean ne put que regarder l'homme de haut en bas, il était musclé, grand, diablement sexy et surtout nu ! Il sortit de la salle de bain et chercha son fusil sous son coussin.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'étranger et Dean pointa son arme sur lui. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et leva les bras. Il faisait un effort considérable pour ne le regarder que dans les yeux. Des yeux d'un vert assommants. En plus il était immense, pourtant il atteignait les un mètre quatre vingt.

- Dean, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Se plaignit-il.

Comment connaissait-il son nom ?! Et c'était quoi ses yeux rempli de larmes ! Putain de merde, pensa poétiquement le chasseur nerveux.

- T'es qui ?! Est-ce que tu fais ici !

- Mais c'est moi ! Sam ! Je … Je suis désolé, je voulais juste prendre un bain, je sais que tu me les donne mais je voulais pas te réveiller, tu dormais si bien et tu m'as dis que je devais pas te réveiller … je savais pas comment faire alors j'ai pris n'imp-

- N'importe quoi ! Arrête de raconter des conneries. Cria Dean.

Son chien dormait sur le tapis, il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir que le tapis ... était vide. Où était Sam alors ? Il n'allait jamais dans les autres pièces que sa chambre si Dean n'en était pas sortit. Le soit disant Sam fit un pas en avant ce qui provoqua un pas en arrière pour le plus vieux. Et si c'était réellement son Sammy par quelle magie se retrouvait il en humain. Et pour l'amour de dieu pourquoi nu !

C'est à ce moment là que Bobby eut la bonne idée d'ouvrir la porte.

- Dean, pourquoi tu hurle dès le matin ?

Il vit enfin l'homme dans sa chambre et voulut partir, bon, il était quand même un peu gonflé de ramener des hommes -nus- dans sa maison, mais l'arme que Dean pointait sur l'étranger le fit rester.

- On peut savoir ce qui passe ici ? Grogna le vieux.

- Bobby dis lui que je suis Sam, Dean ne me crois pas ! Commença l'ancien chien.

Là, il aurait aimé avoir une bouteille de whiskey pour la finir d'une traite. Il ordonna d'abord à Dean de baisser son arme, et demanda à l'inconnu qui il était et ce qu'il foutait chez lui.

- C'est moi, Sam, et nous sommes venus hier avec Dean pour nous reposer.

- D'accord, Sam, tu vas d'abord enfiler quelque chose et on parlera calmement, ok ?

Sammy hocha la tête, ses mèches volant au rythme de ses coups de tête. Le plus jeune chasseur sortit rageusement de la chambre, il devait trouver son Sammy avant de bien vouloir croire qu'il se soit transformé en homme. Il ne le trouva nulle part. Par contre dans le salon il trouva « Sam », habillé cette fois ci, il avait l'air triste. Bobby lui avait donné un jean et une chemise à carreau, sûrement une ancienne à lui.

- Dean me déteste. Il ne put entendre ces trois mots avant qu'il ne l'entende et se tourne vers lui.

Dean évita son regard et alla s'asseoir en face de lui. Maintenant il pouvait mieux le détailler, il avait des cheveux en pagaille et long, des yeux plus verts que noisette. Et de ce qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure il avait un corps à faire virer un hétérosexuel pur et dur, comme lui, de bord d'un regard.

- Bon, donc tu dis que tu es Sam, mon labrador brun qui a disparu, hochement de tête positif de Sam, le matin tu t'es réveillé comme ça, deuxième hochement positive, et tu as décidé de prendre un bain, troisième hochement de tête.

Bobby lui informa qu'il avait testé le sel, l'eau bénite et même l'argent. Impossible, donc, que se soit un démon, ou tout autre chose d'inhumain.

- Alors par quel foutu sortilège mon chien est, maintenant, un géant ?! Avait hurlé le blond au bord de la crise de nerf.

Sam c'était tassé sur le canapé, baissant la tête et c'était excusé dans un pleurnichement presque inaudible. Comme à chaque fois que Dean s'énervait et que ça le concernait. C'était son putain de Sammy, son chien, qui par une magie inconnue était dans le corps d'un homme.

Il soupira, il devait bien l'accepter, pour le moment, le seul moyen de prouver que c'était bien lui était de rester avec lui. Si ce n'était pas lui, ce qu'il craignait faux il devait retrouver son pauvre labrador. Il soupira et le questionna :

- Tu as faim ?

Sammy releva la tête, ses yeux étincelant d'une joie immense. Il hocha vigoureusement la tête et suivit Dean dans la cuisine. Il resta debout, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Son maître, car pour lui, même humain Dean était son maître, lui indiqua qu'il pouvait s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- Donc … Tu veux manger quoi ?

- Œuf, bacon, comme toi ! Sourit joyeusement Sam, il pouvait enfin parler à la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Bobby regardait les deux hommes dans la cuisine, cette affaire était des plus étranges. Il avait besoin d'un petit verre. Il devait aussi aller faire des recherches, en particulier sur la femme que lui avait décrite Dean, hier.

Dans la cuisine Dean préparait son déjeuner habituel, avec une bouche de plus. Il regardait son Sam engloutir la viande, se léchant les lèvres. Après avoir finit son petit déjeuner, Sammy se concentra sur lui.

- Est-ce que … Tu es fâché contre moi ?

Sa voix était basse, comme un murmure, par peur que s'il ai dit sa question à haute voix son maître le couvrirait de reproche. Il regarda, de ses yeux de chiots, et Dean ne put résister. On avait définitivement transformé son chien en humain. Mais, après tout, est ce qu'il voudrait le remettre en chien, ou le garder en humain ? C'était à lui de choisir.

- Non, c'est juste que tu es mon chien, je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver en humain.

Le visage de Sammy retrouva son sourire, et Dean se dit que, comme son animal avant, il était adorable. Il allait sûrement devoir l'apprendre à vivre normalement, peut être qu'il ne redeviendrait jamais un chien !

Il débarrassa la table pour lui, vu qu'il restait sur sa chaise à l'observer. Quand il le regardait avant ce n'était pas gênant, c'était simplement un chien, en humain c'était complètement différent et très dérangeant.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche, tu n'as qu'à aller voir Bobby.

Sam se leva et obéit, il alla voir Bobby, sans rien dire d'autre. Dean, alla rapidement prendre une douche, vidant l'eau qui était resté à cause du passage de son ancien chien. Il se déshabilla et rentra dans la baignoire, il fit couler l'eau chaude, réfléchissant à tout à l'heure. Et ci ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Il se serait déjà réveillé depuis un moment. Il laissa sa tête cogner contre le mur de la douche.

En sortant de la salle de bain en jean, il trouva Sammy assit sur son lit. Il semblait concentré sur quelque chose. Il se retourna, ensuite, et tout trace de sérieux c'était envolé, à la place un air de pur bonheur était collé sur son visage.

- Je t'attendais !

Il n'y répondit pas et rangea ses affaires dans l'armoire de sa chambre. Il enfila un t-shirt et une chemise. Se promener le détendrait sûrement.

- Tu veux te promener un peu ?

* * *

><p>Oui, je suis cruelle de m'arrêter là, mais on va dire que j'ai encore finis la deuxième partie du chapitre 1 et que je veux voir si ma fiction plait ou pas ! Donc à plus -ou pas- pour la suite.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1 Partie 2

Bonjour ! Je poste la suite du premier chapitre, ne pensez pas que je l'ai fais en une soirée ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera sûrement la semaine prochaine, ou plus tard, il faut encore que je réfléchisse à quelques trucs. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe. Bonne lecture, et un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui prenne le temps de lire mon boulot, bis

Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1, partie 2 : J'ai retrouvé mon chien !<strong>

- Tu veux te promener un peu ?

Sam sauta sur ses pieds et hocha vigoureusement la tête. Le blond lui trouva des chaussures, un manteau chaud et ils purent aller en ville avec son bébé. Il gara la voiture sur un parking, juste devant le super marché, et se tourna vers Sam.

- Tu me suis, tu ne parles pas et surtout, surtout fais le plus humain possible.

- D'accord maître !

Dean failli s'étrangler, c'était exactement ce que devait éviter de dire le brun.

- Et appelle-moi Dean. S'agaça le chasseur.

Il sortit de la voiture, suivit de près par le grand. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le super marché, histoire de manger quelque chose ce midi. Dean y rentra et le brun s'arrêta. On lui avait toujours interdit de rentrer dans les magasins, donc il obéissait.

Il le remarqua très vite et le tira jusqu'à lui.

- Dean, je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer ici !

- T'es un humain, maintenant, et les humains peuvent rentrer où ils veulent. Murmura le blond en voyant le regard du caissier sur eux.

Sam le suivit donc dans le magasin, c'était nouveau pour lui. Mais tellement agréable de pouvoir suivre son maître vraiment partout. Il n'osait pas toucher les nombreux produits qui trônaient sur les rayons. Dean prit de quoi manger et demanda à Sam de bien vouloir lui prendre une tarte. Le brun se dépêcha d'aller à l'endroit qu'il lui avait indiqué et regarda les différent parfums de tarte. Il prit celle à la cerise.

Il revint tout heureux de sa trouvaille et la tendit fièrement devant Dean. Ce dernier le remercia, Sam restait toujours devant lui, les yeux rempli d'une curieuse lueur, comme attendant autre chose.

En chien, dès qu'il faisait quelque chose pour lui, il le remerciait avec des caresses, mais il n'allait tout de même pas le faire en humain ! Vu le regard de chiot du grand, il le voulait.

Il soupira, leva sa main gauche vers les cheveux long du brun et tapota gentiment sa tête. Il laissa sa main se poser sur son crâne pour effectuer de légères caresses. Sammy ferma les yeux, un sourire se collant sur la face. Le rouge vint colorer les joues de Dean, c'était tellement gênant, les cheveux de Sam était si doux sous ses doigts. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer étrangement. Il retira vivement sa main et partit à la caisse, laissant son ancien chien le suivre, inquiet par le geste rapide de son maître.

Il n'était pas habitué à toucher les autres, il évitait au plus les contacts physiques, surtout avec les hommes. Avec Sam, c'était différent, il avait envie de le toucher. C'est peut être un réflexe après tout il été très tactile avec son chien, se persuada le blond conscient de ses pensées troublantes.

Il paya l'homme, qui depuis le début les regardait vraiment bizarrement. Alors que Sam s'émerveillait devant des sucreries un peu plus loin le caissier lui fit un clin d'œil pointant le brun. Dean se tourna vers lui et revint vers l'homme, les sourcils froncé. Non, il n'insinuait pas … Non ! Bon sang, en plus que son chien n'était plus un chien on les prenait pour un couple ! Il haïssait sa journée.

- Dean, Dean ! On peut prendre ça, s'il te plait ? Fit Sam en lui tendant un sachet de sucrerie, c'était de long fil des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Il lui prit le paquet des mains et le jeta dans leurs achats. Sammy, tout sourire, porta même le sac de course. Ils sortirent rapidement du magasin, Dean était encore un peu énervé, ils ressemblaient vraiment à un couple ? Impossible.

Ils rentrèrent chez Bobby dans un silence total. La balade c'était déroulé sans problème, pour Sam évidemment, pour le chasseur c'était autre chose. En rentrant Dean trouva un mot de Bobby, le vieux chasseur était apparemment partit chasser un esprit, il ne rentrerait pas avant quelques jours. Il jeta son bout de papier par terre.

Le brun regarda la boule de papier au sol et s'accroupit pour la récupérer. Il la mit à la poubelle et se tourna vers son maître.

- Heu … Merci. Remercia t il hésitant.

Après six secondes de réflexion il leva la main pour caresser sa chevelure brune. Ça devenait gênant. Il s'arrêta de suite en entendant Sam pousser un soupir de bien être.

Si ça continuait, Sam allait faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il le caresse, ou lui donne de l'affection. Dean passa la journée à expliquer à son ancien chien à vivre normalement, comme un humain. Ils avaient mangé tranquillement, pendant que le chasseur lui disait tout ce qu'il devrait goûter prochainement. Après avoir mangé sa tarte, et donné quelques bouts à Sam -il préférait regarder Dean la manger-, il continua à enseigner à son ex-chien la vie humaine. Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à faire des recherches, à traquer la chose qui avait donné à son chien une apparence humaine, il était trop occupé à apprendre à Sam à se servir d'un téléphone ou d'un ordinateur.

Il était très bon élève, et en une heure savait se servir parfaitement de son téléphone. Il fallut deux heures de plus pour qu'il arrive à utiliser l'ordinateur sans problème, Dean avait pensé que les appareils informatiques étaient les plus utiles, si jamais il devait faire des recherches seuls ou bien le contacter. Sam avait comprit comment aller sur internet, et a regarder des vidéos. Décidément, pour lui son chien resterait humain. Un point c'est tout.

Pourtant ce n'était pas forcément à lui de décider, peut être qu'en humain Sam partirait, loin. Qu'il voudrait vivre normalement, après tout même si son arrivé brusque avait de quoi faire peur il voulait probablement être humain maintenant.

Le soir arriva, ils mangèrent rapidement, et le blond continuait à expliquer à son élève les plus grands films. Sammy les connaissait tous, normal, il les avait regardé avec lui. Alors il lui expliqua d'autre chose, plus utile, il lui apprit quelques techniques pour faire cuire des pâtes, du riz ou faire des petits plats.

Les cours épuisèrent rapidement l'ex-canidé qui réclama un bain.

- Un bain ? Mais tu en as pris un ce matin.

- J'ai juste mis tout les shampoings que je trouvais pour faire des bulles. Avoua honteusement Sam, baissant la tête.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et accepta, malgré sa réticence. Il l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain, il fit couler l'eau chaude pour remplir un peu plus de la moitié de la baignoire, mais pas trop histoire que l'eau ne se déverse pas sur le carrelage. Il se tourna et demanda à Sam d'enlever ses vêtements et de se mettre dans l'eau. Il le regarda enlever sa chemise laissant voir ses muscles finement dessinés et sa peau couleur miel. Son jean rejoignit le petit tas, il contempla ses jambes. Il dévia son regard vers ses pieds, rougissant, quand il enleva son boxer.

Il l'entendit s'asseoir dans la baignoire et il put, enfin, le regarder à nouveau. Pourquoi l'eau était elle transparente ! Putain. Dean sentit ses joues chauffer encore plus, son cœur tambouriner. Il ne devait pas réagir ainsi, c'était incontrôlable, il se sentait bête d'avoir ses réactions de fillette.

Il prit une bouteille de savon, la vidant dans le bain, pour faire des bulles. Rapidement l'eau du bain se retrouva avec une bonne couche de bulles, qui cachait, heureusement, le bas du corps de son ancien animal. Il remonta les manches de sa chemise, regardant Sam se mettre à l'aise dans son bain. Il s'accroupit à la hauteur de son ancien chien, il s'amusait avec les bulles, comme ce matin.

Il prit son shampoing, prenant une petite dose pour frictionner ses mains avec, il demanda à Sam d'approcher se tête. Il se rapprocha de suite de lui, lui montrant sa tignasse brune. Il put frotter ses cheveux, déjà mouillé, avec le savon, ses cheveux longs devinrent rapidement savonneux. Il prit le pommeau de la douche et alluma l'eau, il rinça doucement les cheveux de Sam, essayant de ne pas lui en mettre dans les yeux.

C'était étrange de laver quelqu'un d'autre, il avait déjà eu du mal à prendre des bonnes habitudes pour les douches. Comme quoi l'eau chaude existait bien et n'était pas caché dans les conduits comme dans tous les motels pourris.

Sammy avait fermé les yeux, appréciant les intentions de son maître. Avant, quand Dean le lavait il s'amusait toujours à l'éclabousser, parce que ça le faisait sourire, quelques fois il savait qu'il devait rester calme car le regard de son maître était fatigué, presque triste. Dans ces moments, Sam n'avait qu'une envie, le faire sourire.

Il ouvrit les yeux, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Dean, une chose avait changé depuis qu'il était humain, il ne le regardait plus comme avant, il ne le couvait plus du regard, ne le chouchoutait plus tout le temps, il évitait presque ses contacts ! S'il devait l'éviter tout le temps alors Sam préférait redevenir un chien tout de suite.

Son maître sembla remarquer son trouble et lui demanda :

- Sammy ?

Il haussa les sourcils, étonné. Depuis qu'il était humain il ne lui avait pas donné ce surnom, il était tout simplement heureux de l'entendre encore une fois sortir de sa bouche. Trop heureux. Il se rua sur lui, pour l'enlacer, faisant tomber le jet de la douche dans l'eau, ses bras mousseux allèrent se poser dans son dos, laissant son t-shirt mouillé et rempli de mousse. Dean réagit trop tard.

- Sam ! Lâche-moi, putain !

Il le lâcha, gardant un sourire débile, et regarda son maître trempé lui aussi.

- Tu veux prendre un bain avec moi ? Demanda le grand.

Dean sentit ses joues chauffer et ses oreilles bourdonner un peu. Satané clebs ! Jura le blond. Bien sûr que non, il ne voulait pas, alors pourquoi au plus profond de lui il se voyait déjà dans la baignoire à le shampouiner. Il rougit encore plus, si ce n'était humainement possible.

- Non, je … Je n'ai pas envie de prendre de bain avec toi.

Le visage de Sam se changea complètement, il n'y avait plus que ses grands yeux larmoyants et une faible supplication sortit de sa bouche. Oh, il détestait ce chien, il n'aurait jamais du rentrer dans cette animalerie.

Je veux dire, ça se fait pas entre mecs ! Essaya de se rectifier le blond.

Pourtant son expression ne changeait pas. C'était encore pire qu'avant. Quand il était un chien il ne le faisait pas aussi bien. Il lâcha un lourd soupir, il ne voulait décidemment pas aller dans son bain, merde !

- Une autre fois, d'accord ?

Sam lui rendit un sourire et se concentra sur la mousse. Ouf, pensa Dean avant de reprendre le pommeau de douche encore sous l'eau. Il continua alors à laver ses cheveux, et s'attaqua à la plus difficile partie : son corps. Il prit une éponge et versa du savon dessus, il expliqua rapidement à Sam qu'il devait se frotter toute les partie du corps avec ce bidule. Il le regarda intrigué avant d'essayer de le mettre dans sa bouche, heureusement son maître lui retira avant que sa langue ne touche l'éponge orange. Dans un sourire crispé il lui indiqua que ça ne se mangeait pas.

L'ancien chien prit l'éponge et commença à se savonner les bras, amusé par le contact rêche. Il frotta tout son corps, et demanda de l'aide à Dean pour son dos, bien sur, il avait essayé en vain et ça avait eu le don de beaucoup faire rire son maître. Après qu'il soit assez recouvert de mousse, principalement sur le haut du corps, car le bas était déjà dans l'eau, il rinça son ex-chien, enlevant toute la mousse de son corps parfait. Est-ce qu'il avait dit « parfait » ? Non, pas du tout !

Il se leva, et Sam l'imita. De suite son regard se fixa sur son corps, et remonta sur son visage, il rougit et lâcha :

- Assis !

Sam lui obéit, sans rien dire, comme un parfait petit chien. Il avait envoyé un peu d'eau sur le sol, mais ce n'était pas très important. Le chasseur prit une serviette et la tendit vers la baignoire.

- Là tu peux te lever.

Ses yeux étaient accrochés à ses pieds, il sentit et entendit son ex-chien se lever pour prendre la serviette qu'il lui tendait.

_Ne pas partir, ne pas partir, ne pas partir, ne pas-_

J'en fais quoi ? Questionna t il.

_Bon sang !_

- Accroche-la autour de ta taille, supplia presque Dean avant de prendre une deuxième serviette, essayant de ne pas tourner son regard sur le géant en face de lui.

Le géant en personne eut du mal à la faire tenir, il la tenait d'une main, au moins comme ça elle tenait.

- Assieds-toi ici. Lui dit Dean, en lui montrant un petit tabouret du doigt.

Il se mit derrière lui et posa la serviette sur ses cheveux mouillés avant de frotter énergiquement. Il le laissa ainsi, et Sam releva la tête pour laisser la serviette tomber sur ses épaules. Il se leva pour aller fouiller dans un placard, et poussa un petit rire de joie en trouvant l'objet ses désirs.

Le chasseur revint avec un sèche-cheveux dans les mains, il l'utilisait souvent pour sécher plus rapidement son chien, parce qu'il avait de long poil, là c'était pour ses cheveux longs. Donc, c'est tout simplement qu'il brancha l'appareil pour coiffer les cheveux de Sam. Il se sentait complètement ridicule de faire ça.

Devant lui, Sam ne bronchait pas, il semblait même apprécier les touchers de son maître. Le chasseur, lui, faisait voler ses cheveux, pour essayer de chauffer tout les endroits de son crâ cheveux furent rapidement secs, il pu avec un peigne démêler ses cheveux. C'était la première fois qu'il coiffait quelqu'un, lui il passait simplement ses mains dans ses cheveux et c'était fait ! Son ancien chien ne grogna pas, il ne semblait pas avoir mal, même avec les nœuds horribles qu'il avait.

Ce fut une petite victoire pour Dean quand il réussit à enlever le dernier nœud de sa tignasse. Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui apprenne, il ne voulait pas faire ça tout les soirs.

- Bien, reste ici, je vais te chercher de quoi dormir.

Sam ne bougea pas. Il se dépêcha de se lever pour aller chercher un t-shirt assez large, un caleçon et un bas de survêtement trop grand pour lui. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, donnant les affaires propres à son chien.

- Sèche toi d'abord un peu, et enfile ça ! Puis il ferma la porte avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Il n'allait tout de même pas lui mettre ses fringues. Il aurait, peut être bien aimé, juste pour pouv- NON. Il se changea rapidement et s'étala sur le lit. Même la chasse ne pouvait pas autant le fatiguer. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et le lit remuer. Il leva la tête pour voir Sam assit sur le lit, à ses côtés.

Il soupira, ça devait être dur pour lui, de se retrouver humain.

- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

_Ah. Oui. Non. Peut être._ Après tout, il avait toujours dormi près de lui, pourquoi lui refuserait-il ça ?

- Si tu veux, mais prend pas toute la place. Ronchonna t il.

Sam se plaça sous la couette, tandis que Dean éteignait les lumières. Il s'allongea rapidement, et ferma les yeux, il se sentait un peu gêné de dormir avec quelqu'un, pourtant sa présence était rassurante, chaude et douce. Il s'endormit rapidement, bercé par la respiration de son ancien chien, après quelques minutes il put sentir deux bras venir l'enlacer, et quelque chose venir chatouiller son cou, mais il ne se réveilla pas, il était beaucoup trop crevé. Il savait que c'était Sam et tant que Sam était là rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

* * *

><p><strong>A plus dans l'bus. <strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !** Désolée pour les mois de retards, le lycée me prend beaucoup de temps et je n'avais tout simplement pas l'imagination. Dans ce chapitre il y aura beaucoup le mot « gênant » mais il est très bien là où il est.

Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que mon Sam un peu débile et tout mignon vous plaise, personnellement moi ça m'a beaucoup fait rire d'écrire ce chapitre. Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Pour la suite je ne peux rien vous promettre, s'il arrivera vite ou pas.

J'avais aussi pensé à faire une fiction avec Gregory et Lestrade (Univers complètement différent mais j'aime tellement ce couple si comique.). Ou bien un wincest dans les temps Athéniens. Bref, dite moi vos avis, bonne lecture et pardonné moi pour mes fautes d'orthographe !

Bisous à tous.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Le flair d'un chien craint !<strong>

Il se sentait bien, léger. Quelque chose, pourtant, venait le déranger, il sentait une chose bizarre venir sur ses joues, ou bien sur ses lèvres et repartir pour revenir encore. Plus il se réveillait, plus ses sens se mirent en alerte et plus la chose étrange sur sa joue commençait à devenir moins floue. C'était gluant.

Dans un grognement il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Dean !

Cette fois ci il ouvrit complètement les yeux, pour tomber nez à nez avec Sam, il voulut ouvrir la bouche, sûrement pour crier, mais la langue de son chien vint lécher ses lèvres fermées. Il écarquilla les yeux et leva ses mains pour pousser son chien, mais il faisait une tête de plus que lui et il était plus lourd que lui, il ne réussit qu'à le faire complètement asseoir sur ses jambes.

Il passa rapidement une main ses lèvres, tout son visage bouillonnait et il voulait tellement lui crier dessus, mais il était encore trop choqué pour dire un seul mot.

Sam, encore sur ses jambes, semblait fier de lui, et se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de lui, se remettant sur son maître.

- J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu ne répondais pas, je me suis inquiété !

Il aurait du y penser. La façon qu'il avait eu de le réveiller était celle qu'il utilisait quand Dean ne se réveillait pas à ses aboiements, maintenant qu'il était humain c'était complètement différent. Et gênant. Il passa une main sur sa bouche, essayant d'enlever le goût de ses lèvres, pourtant c'était agréable, ça avait un goût de sel, et un peu de menthe.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, mais il voulait tellement lui crier dessus. Il devait sa calmer, expirer, inspirer.

Son ancien chien le regardait, attendant que Dean fasse quelque chose. Le chasseur soupira, il fallait qu'il lui apprenne encore deux ou trois trucs aujourd'hui. Par exemple, ne pas lécher les gens, que se soit pour les réveiller ou pas, arrêter de toujours le coller, parce qu'en ce moment précis leur position était … gênante, enfin seulement pour lui, Sam lui se plaisait beaucoup sur son maître. En fait, tout contact, petit ou grand, était plaisant.

Il était un chien après tout, et avant Dean avait l'habitude de le pouponner, de le toucher tout le temps, ou bien d'être proche de lui. Il regrettait ses soirées où il passait des heures couché près de son maître sur le canapé d'un vieux motel, à regarder un film.

- Et bien maintenant je suis réveillé alors bouge ! Grogna le chasseur.

L'ancien chien obéit sans broncher, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il désobéirait à son maître. Il sauta du lit, partant de la chambre pour marcher vers la cuisine.

Dean resta un moment dans le lit, il voulait qu'on lui rende son chien, qu'il ne se souvienne plus de cette malencontreuse histoire mais … Il commençait à aimer cet homme, avec son air innocent et ses grands yeux larmoyants.

Il se leva, à contre cœur, allant d'abord dans la salle de bain pour se passer un rapide coup d'eau. Il descendit ensuite dans la cuisine où Sam l'attendait déjà, sautant légèrement sur place.

_C'était adorable._

Venait-il de penser qu'il était adorable ? Oui, malheureusement, et ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

Il baissa les yeux sur le plancher abîmés de Bobby, priant maintenant pour que le vieil homme revienne vite pour qu'il chasse la chose qui avait maudit son chien. Car, sans lui il ne pouvait rien faire, il n'avait aucun moyen de trouver des réponses. Il y avait bien ses vieux bouquins mais il fallait encore qu'il trouve une distraction pour Sam, et hier son chien ne l'avait lâché d'une semelle, réclamant toujours plus son attention.

En plus de ça, il le trouvait de plus en plus maladroit, pour ne pas dire complètement maladroit. Son chien était une vraie catastrophe ambulante de un mètre quatre vingt quatre de haut ! Alors imaginez s'il le laissait seul une seconde ? Il serait sûrement capable de brûler la maison.

Il avança prudemment dans la cuisine. D'un coup, le plus grand, se tourna vers son maître, les yeux brillant. Ok, ce coup là il ne le sentait pas du tout. Qu'est ce qu'avait encore manigancé son chien ? Il fronça les sourcils, pour enfin remarquer que Sam portait un tablier.

_Non. Nein. Nope. No. Il ne venait pas d'imaginer Sam sans rien en dessous !_ Il détourna les yeux.

Il toussa faiblement. Il savait ce qu'attendait son ancien chien, il attendait son approbation.

- S'il te plait. Supplia Sam, les yeux larmoyants.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était aussi mignon qu'il avait accepté, c'était parce qu'il devait lui montrer comment faire son petit déjeuner le matin. Tout simplement. C'était ce qu'il se répétait dans sa tête depuis déjà vingt minutes pour essayer de se convaincre. En vain.

Sam, étrangement, ne toucha rien, à part quand Dean lui demandait de lui donner un ingrédient. Il était plutôt méfiant vis-à-vis de la plaque chaude, ou de tout ce que manipulait son maître. Après avoir fait des pancakes, et avoir sortit quelques trucs sur la table il finit par se servir une tasse de café.

Peut être que son chien aimerait le café. Il remplit une autre tasse et la mit à côté de l'assiette remplit de pancakes, déjà bien entamé, de Sam.

Il leva le nez de son assiette pour fixer le café. Dean s'assied à ses côtés, et sourit face au comportement du plus grand.

- C'est du café, goûte.

Hésitant, il finit sa bouché, il prit la tasse dans ses mains et renifla le café. Il grimaça, il souffla sur le liquide noir.

- Fais attention, ça doit être-

Sam couina, reposant la tasse sur la table.

- … brûlant.

Son ancien chien tira la langue, pleurnichant. C'était une scène plutôt comique, mais aussi pathétique, le pauvre essayait en vain de calmer la douleur sur sa langue.

Même hier, quand Dean lui expliquait à utiliser l'ordinateur, il avait failli le faire tomber. Il se souvenait, que parfois, en chien il était un peu impulsif donc il glissait ou tombait mais c'était à cause du sol. Peut être que Sam ne se sentait pas bien dans son corps ?

Après tout il avait changé du jour au lendemain, quel effet il aurait s'il était transformé demain en chien ?

Il se leva rapidement et lui servit un verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit rapidement pour calmer la douleur. Et arrêter qu'il fasse tout ses bruits qui auraient pu faire rougir Dean s'il ne souriait pas autant.

Sam but le verre d'une traite pleurant encore pour la brûlure. Il était certain qu'il ne boirait plus jamais de café avant un petit moment.

- Bien, maintenant tu attendras que je finisse ma phrase avant de boire cul sec.

Il hocha la tête, continuant à gémir sur sa pauvre langue. Il avait mal bon sang, il ne c'était pas attendu à ce que le liquide, pas si mauvais que ça, soit aussi chaud ! Il n'avait pas l'habitude de manger ou de boire quelque chose de chaud. Ou de trop froid. Il espérait que son maître n'allait pas lui faire boire une boisson glacée.

Il baissa le nez vers sa tasse encore fumante et l'oublia. Il préféra s'attaquer à ses pancakes, eux au moins n'allait pas lui faire du mal. Il continuerait à boire quand le café sera moins chaud.

Dean, lui, regarda avec amusement le petit manège de son ancien chien, continuant de boire son propre café.

Après un bon petit déjeuner, une douche pour Dean et un petit dessin animé pour Sam, il entendit son téléphone sonner. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure ? Bobby ? Et pour quoi. Peut être revenait il plus tôt, ouf. Ou alors, il avait un problème sur sa chasse. Sans hésiter il décrocha.

- Allô ?

- Dean, c'est Bobby, je crois que j'ai trouvé une piste pour ton petit problème.

Le chasseur écouta alors la suite, Bobby avait simplement sur une simple chasse avec une connaissance, qui l'avait appelé elle même, il soupçonnait un animal de faire peur aux hommes, mais en arrivant là bas le vieux n'avait trouvé qu'un homme, après l'avoir interrogé – ou avoir testé de l'argent sur lui, sans oublier l'eau bénite- il avait appris qu'il n'était pas un loup garou, ni rien. Juste un humain. Son ancienne amie a directement soupçonné une sorcière, pour le moment elle était introuvable.

Dean le remercia et Bobby lui assura qu'il continuait à fouiller puis il raccrocha.

Sam ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, mâchant toujours sa bouché. Son maître lui expliqua la situation, il s'arrêta dès que son chien fit la moue tristement.

- Alors je vais redevenir un chien ?

- Heu ... Et bien, oui ! S'empressa de répondre Dean.

L'ancien chien lâcha un "ah", et remit son nez dans son assiette, finissant de manger ses petites crêpes. Dean le regardait, non, il ne voulait tout de même pas rester humain ? Si, au vu du petit air triste sur cette face. Le chasseur lâcha une longue plainte, cette journée allait être des plus longues.

Le reste du petit déjeuner sa passa doucement, comme le repas, puis vint l'heure où Sam alluma la télévision –il avait enfin réussit, après une heure à lui expliquer les boutons-, et Dean avait prit quelques livres de Bobby pour savoir si une sorcière était capable de transformer un animal en homme, ou le contraire. Il monta à l'étage, cherchant un livre plus intéressant.

Il entendit un vacarme ahurissant en bas. Il descendit rapidement et vit Sam près de la télévision, qui se trouvait elle au sol, il tapait mollement sur l'écran noir, en larme. Il hallucinait, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais son chien le coupa, le regardant avec de grosse larme dans les yeux prête à couler :

- Y ... Y avait un ch-chat.

_Par pitié qu'on lui rende son chien !_

La soirée fut entrecoupée de hoquet et de cris, Sam finit par se calmer, Dean aussi. Le repas fut extrêmement calme, l'ancien chien avait même peur de dire un mot. Son maître gêné par son énervement soudain donna une petite tape sur le crâne. Sam retrouva son sourire et s'empêcha de sauter sur Dean. Il ne fallait pas l'énerver encore.

Ils allèrent se coucher, enfin Sam, Dean, lui, attendait que Bobby l'appelle pour ses recherches. L'appel ne vint pas et vers une heure du matin, il ferma un livre sur les sorcières et alla se coucher. Il trouva le géant dans son lit, emmitouflé dans les couvertures. Il prenait presque toute la place ! Dean enleva son jean et s'allongea là où il pouvait. De suite son ancien chien vint se réfugier contre lui, allant mettre son nez dans son cou. Il allait mourir, là, sur ce lit avec une bête géante câline.

Pitié, que Bobby rentre vite ! Fut sa dernière pensée avant que Morphée ne le prenne dans ses bras.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN !<strong>


End file.
